Spring loaded fishing rods that allow a fisherman to cast without using a swinging force of an arm are well known and have been in use for many years. For example, a casting device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,873,547 of G. Coelho. As disclosed therein a projecting mechanism that is capable of having a sinker inserted therein is characterized by a spring projected firing pin that functions like a gun for projecting a line and lure a distance based on the distance of the spring.
A more recent approach to a fishing rod and casting mechanism is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,252 of Sherman. As disclosed a fishing pole and casting mechanism is adapted to throw a lure, bait, float or sinker with the fishing line attached thereto and comprises a spring gun incorporated in the handle of the pole. The rod also includes a conventional casting reel. The disclosure is characterized by an extension of a conventional fishing rod which is in alignment with a casting reel and by the provision of selectively adjusting cocking means that tensions the spring gun for the desired distance of casting and which is predetermined according to the weight being cast.
An improvement in the aforementioned disclosures is set forth in a U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,924 of Athanasiadis wherein a manually held device having an elongated tube containing a compressed spring unit, into which tube a sinker of a connected fish line is adapted to be entered into abutment with the compressed spring. A stop restrains expansion of the compressed spring until a release by the fisherman is activated. Those conditions that compress springs forcefully expand to cast the abutting sinker and connected fish line an appreciable distance from the instrument into the water. A push-rod slidable in an elongated support mounted to the body of the instrument may be removed by the fisherman and entered into the engagement tube to return the spring unit to its compressed condition restrained by the stop.
Finally, a recent approach to a fishing rod with a casting mechanism is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 7,334,367 of Moss et al. As disclosed a fishing rod includes an elongated shaft defining an interior space. A stop, a cocking rod, a firing rod and an energizing element are mounted in the interior space. The cocking rod may transfer energy to the energizing element. A trigger attached to the cocking rod is selectively moveable through an opening in the stop for releasing the energizing elements energy. A trigger release assembly proximates the trigger including a ball bushing slidably coupled to the cocking rod and a button extending through the elongated shaft. A rod tip is included for selectively retaining an item of fishing tackle attached to a fishing line. Means are included for anchoring and locking the position of the fishing line. In use, energy is transferred to the energizing element and then selectively released to automatically cast the fishing line by swinging the rod in a traditional casting motion by pushing a button.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there is a need and a potential commercial market for an improved fishing rod and casting mechanism in accordance with the present invention. It is believed that there is a need and a commercial market for such devices since they include a safety device that protects a fisherman from inadvertently releasing a cast when the rod is in a horizontal and/or less that 45 degree angle. The device in accordance with the present invention is durable, simple to operate, and capable of being produced at a competitive price.